1. Field of the Invention
Various embodiments of the present invention relate to integration systems and, more particularly, to computer-based post-merger integration systems enabling efficient planning, tracking, and measuring of integration-related tasks.
2. Description of Related Art
To maximize the impact of merging two organizations together, a merger must be completed rapidly and must be totally inclusive of all of the different functional groups within the organization. A successful merger takes commitment from all management levels of the organization and a passion by management to succeed.
Senior management must set the goals and organize a leadership team to take ownership of the integration. The leadership team must collectively follow a systematic methodology that is standardized throughout all functional groups of the organization. As directed by the leadership team managers, all members of the organization must work towards completing the integration activities as scheduled. The current progress of all integration activities and key performance indicators must be constantly updated available to integration management. Progress must be carefully monitored throughout the integration program to assure all integration activities are addressed properly and the desired results of the integration are achieved.
Therefore, there is a need for a post-merger integration system that can offer small companies an affordable, do-it-yourself, stand-alone software package that provides beneficial systematic methodologies, planning templates, or measuring capabilities, or a combination thereof. In an exemplary embodiment, such an integration system is available to authorized users on-line and on demand. Such an integration system can optimize the success of merging two or more organizations together. It is to such an integration system that embodiments of the present invention are primarily directed.